SmileBASIC (Petit Computer 3)
Petit Computer 3 (Japanese Formal Title decided "プチコン3号 SmileBASIC", San-go Sumairu Beshik) is an upcoming downloadable 3DS application first announced for Japanese Nintendo 3DS (XL) systems and developed by SmileBoom Co. Ltd.. It is the successor to Petit Computer (プチコン mkII, Puchikon mkII). The official Japanese website can be found here, and details input and output support, file types, included samples, and describes the server functions. The published price is ¥1000 (or around $9.99 USD) and the Japanese release date is sometime Autumn 2014. NA and EU release is expected to be Spring 2015. Confirmed Features New Editing Features *Up to 999,999 lines are available. There is no character limit. *No line length limit. Code wraparound can be toggled. *Syntax highlighting, with user-definable colors. *Code collapsing (Like a "show/hide" button). *Undo/Redo buttons and multi-line code copying and pasting *Find and replace *When you push the "HELP" button while the cursor is on a command or statement, the on-screen Help window opens. *You can have up to four programs open simultaneously, independently loading and saving in each one. *To share a resource between them, COMMON is used. *New drawing function features. Exact details currently unknown. *Function Key No.4 changed to "LIST ERLENTER". If you encounter an error, F4 displays the errored line quickly. *'pressing the SMILE button while editing will open the SMILETOOL (or a program defined by the user). In it, the numerical ID of various resources, such as sound effects and background tiles can be found quickly. Additionally, it provides references and an easy way to find just the right parameters for adjustments such as offset, depth, and rotation, among others.' *Edit mode length guide Command, Statement and Variable Changes *Multi-line "IF - THEN - ELSE - ENDIF", in addition to "IF - THEN (- ELSE)" on a single line. *"REPEAT UNTIL" statement similar to Do and Loop. *Local variables and user-defined functions. *Up to four dimensions are allowed in arrays. *'"%" changed to "MOD" like in Microsoft Basic.' *% is now used as a variable suffix to denote integer type (similar to how $ is used to denote string type). *# is used as a variable suffix to denote double-precision floating-point type. *Real time communication play statements. Multiple users with Petit Computer 3 can fight in real time. It may be only local connections, however. *User can generate another BASIC program in a program with PRGSET Screen *Graphic and Sprite location - 320x240 *Color palette system is removed *[http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm3/sample/image/ss-preinstall-techdemo-sprite-spcolor.png Transparency] *'Unicode character set. Unfortunately, variations (bolding, italicization) are still not available.' *On Japanese Kana characters, voiced sound mark is now integrated as a single character. *Z axis support. Range is from "-256" (closest to viewer) to "1024" (farthest). *'Polygons will NOT be supported.' *'Backgrounds can now be rotated by "BGANGLE".' *Background size is much larger than old Petit Computer. Can make scrolling games like "Gradius" easily. Sprites *New maximum sprite size is 512x512. *New maximum patterns are 4096,that is called "palette" and defined by "SPDEF" command. *Many new default sprites. *Sprite space greatly increased. *Sprite palettes have been removed. *"SPOFS" now has a Z parameter. *Turning and Flipping is set by binary variables, like "BUTTON()" or Package Resource. *On "SPSCALE", vertical and horizontal scaling is independent of each other. Range of "0" and "200"(%) changed to "0" and "2.0". *"SPHIDE" command, no more fooling around with "SPOFS" or transparent sprites. Inputs and Outputs *"START" button changed to end program like "SELECT" button, we can't use "START" button in programs anymore. *The 3DS sensors such as the camera and gyroscopic sensor(We can detect vibration) will be supported. But microphone was not supported. *New details suggest that music from KORG DS-12 can be used in Petit Computer 3 (An older version of the KORG DS software) *Circle Pad Pro (a.k.a. Slider Pad, Slide Pad Expansion) support. *The only new features on the new 3DS and 3DSXL/LL that will be released in October 2014 (Japan) that are supported are the c-stick, "ZL" trigger and "ZR" trigger. *Users can customize these devices. Sharing and Saving Programs *'Program files can be "backed up" on the Smileboom server.' *'The users can upload and download own files only. If uploader decides to, a "Public Key" string can be generated. Other users can download that know the Public Key.' *'Other file sharing commands and methods have been removed (QRs, SENDFILE and RECVFILE)' *From main menu, users can control "my uploads", "my downloads", open, lock, delete and download from others. Others *Improved running speed *Battery level visible on touchscreen keyboard. *Added new Sprites, BEEPs(At least, maximum 127), BGMPLAYs(maximum 41) along with some of the old Petit Computer's material. *Sample Games (In old Petit Computer had from "GAME1" to "GAME6") are arranged in its display. *'To touch and choose "Yes" and "No" on lower screen can do "A" and "B" buttons possibly.' *Not compatible with Petit Computer (mkII) *In Japanese "TALK" command default voices are provided. For example, "Bye Bye", "Yatta ne"(Well done!) and others. *After the release of Petit Computer 3, Petit Computer (mkII) will continue to be downloadable in Japan. (*bold indicates largely unknown features*) Images (Click to expand) SBOpage0.jpg|Cover nintendodream01m.jpg nintendodream02m.jpg nintendodream03m.jpg nintendodream04m.jpg Gyro.png|Syntax: GYROV(),Yaw variable,Pitch variable,Roll variable PT3 0001.gif|Z axis LOCATE demo. ND6_0001.gif|Frame swapping of one of the 3D effect demos Nd4.jpg|Image ripping courtesy User:Toykyle Nd5.png|Image ripping courtesy User:Toykyle 002.jpg|PTC3D in action! Notice the syntax highlighting. Famitsu.jpg|An introduction article of Petit Computer 3. Demonstrations These are QR's for the Nintendo 3DS Camera, not Petit Computer. They demonstrate how the 3D depth function is going to look. Image versions http://puu.sh/81gN6.png, http://puu.sh/81gOg.png, http://puu.sh/81gOL.png Original sites: http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/html_third_qr.php, http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/nd4/, http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/nd5/[http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/nd5/ http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/third/nd6/] Speculation *'Physical keyboard support'. (As in Pokemon Typing Adventure: http://www.pokemontypingadventure.com/uk/keyboard/) *"Our president has been or even the mouth and Poro~tsu with in situ (approximately) 10 large secret unknown yet of Puchikon No. 3 among others, you will be notified formally again for more information." - Google Translate *'Some form of desktop support. Extent, further details unknown.' *Running Speed - 100 times faster than old Petit Computer (*bold indicates largely unknown features*) External Links and sources *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm3/ - Japanese Official Site *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/html_third.php - Japanese Teaser Site *http://www.inside-games.jp/article/2014/04/08/75846.html *http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%97%E3%83%81%E3%82%B3%E3%83%B33%E5%8F%B7 *http://www.4gamer.net/games/234/G023465/20130926046/ *http://www.4gamer.net/games/234/G023465/20140913009/ *http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/aprilfool2014/ *https://twitter.com/PetitComputer *https://twitter.com/notohoho *http://game.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/news/20140914_666746.html *http://smileboom.com/blog/about/press/ptcm3.html - You can download from some contents. Streams in You Tube *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UssPNKrV5Zw *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGrM_hgKyc0 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fa3edkiTa0w Information on this page is subject to change.